1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition (composition of matter). In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a driving method of a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor.
Note that in this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to a general device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A memory device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device and the like include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors including channel formation regions containing semiconductor silicon (Si) (hereinafter referred to as Si transistors) are widely used for electronic devices such as an integrated circuits and an image display devices. An integrated circuit includes a cell where n-channel Si transistors and p-channel Si transistors are arranged and wired, such as an inverter circuits, a NAND circuit, or a flip-flop (also referred to as a logic cell or a standard cell in some cases) as a component (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, a transistor whose channel formation region contains an oxide semiconductor (OS) such as an In—Ga—Zn oxide (In—Ga—Zn—O) (hereinafter such a transistor is referred to as an OS transistor) is known. It is known that a transistor containing an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low off-state current because an oxide semiconductor has a wider bandgap than silicon. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a semiconductor device in which an OS transistor is used in a memory cell so that data can be held even after the stop of power supply.
In addition, in recent years, a demand for an integrated circuit in which semiconductor elements such as a miniaturized transistor are integrated with high density has risen with increased performance and reductions in the size and weight of an electronic device.